Stepping Out
by Starjargon
Summary: People forget there were TWO men who have walked on water. This is the story of the other one.


**A/N: Simon means "he who hears, or he who obeys." Peter means "pebble." Jesus called him Simon when he acted in flesh, and Peter when he acted in faith.**

* * *

Peter was only barely surprised when the water held beneath his feet, but he didn't bother pausing to consider the wondrous phenomenon. Instead, he stared into the eyes of the one Man who he'd ever dared believe could change lives.

He didn't think about it, didn't think about the waves he had fought all night long, rowing to the safety of the other shore. He didn't think about the wind and about how their boat had rocked viciously for hours. He spared no thought for the sea that had threatened to swallow them all through the night. All he saw, and therefore all he cared about, was the Man towards whom he was walking.

Then it hit him. He was walking. On the water! When he processed it, such a thing should not be possible. How could he accept impossible things? He looked down, forgetting about the Man who had already empowered him to make those first tentative steps. He looked away, the miracle of the five thousand fed already a distant memory. He looked toward the sea- that loud, treacherous sea. And he stopped looking at the Man standing calmly on it, waiting for him to keep walking.

No, Peter rationalized, when he remembered his own reason and strengths and abilities. Men do not walk on water. Especially in the middle of the night. Especially when they're in the midst of a storm. He felt the prickles of doubt ease their way into his mind, the miracles of that day and all those precious days past a long forgotten memory.

No longer were his eyes on the Great Healer, who he had witnessed save countless of those on the brink of death or despair with a mere word or touch. Forgotten were the works of the Master, who he had once had to waken in the midst of a raging storm, who then calmed the crashing waves with but a harsh rebuke. Ancient history were thoughts of the Man before whom demons fled, illness left, and death departed. Unremembered was the Teacher who had called him from his old life, promising a new one- who had seen in him something of value; who had called and declared the impulsive, reckless, emotionally- driven man a rock. A pebble. But a stone nonetheless.

His misnomer was showing again. He didn't listen or obey. Instead, he began to doubt. He felt the water give under him. A professional fisherman, he knew well how to swim, but in these waves even someone who'd spent the majority of his life on the water had no hope. Hope. That word reminded him well that there was only one Man who'd ever offered such a thing, and could deliver it every single time.

And He had called him a stone. Stones new well their foundation.

He had doubted. He had failed. But he still had Him.

When the waves crashed over him and the winds blew him down, he did the only thing an avid swimmer and capable sea- dweller should do in the midst of a storm. At least one who knew the Water- walker. He cried for help.

He didn't dare stroke with his powerful arms. Didn't attempt to maneuver the stormy sea. Didn't even attempt to rescue himself. Because _himself_ had let him drown. Despite his overwhelming ability and capacity at sea. Despite the faith he'd had to get even this far. _Himself_ was not His _Lord_. And even pebbles sink.

"Lord, save me!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt His Jesus' hands, sure and true, reach out to him. Before the wind even carried away the sound of his pleas, hands that had formed the stars themselves grabbed hold gently and firmly to an unworthy skeptic. The exact instant he called out his need, his Lord became his Savior.

He chastised Peter for his unbelief, a beautiful rebuke if ever there could be one. Knowing Peter's already proven weakness, His Jesus kept a hold of him until they made it back to the familiarity of his vessel, never letting him go. Simon the hearer took the rebuke. Peter the pebble kept his eyes on his Salvation the rest of the walk back. And only the tiniest hint of shock hit him when the storm ceased the moment his test of faith ended, with him safe in his Shepherd's arms.

History remembers this moment well, only _one_ of the many times Simon Peter openly and spectacularly failed. The great apostle, a future pillar of the church group in Jerusalem, renowned healer of a cripple and eventual leader in the Christian movement, doubted when his faith was tested. He let the waves and wind intimidate him even as he walked toward the Creator of the universe. He took his eyes off Jesus when it mattered most, allowing his fears to get the better of him. And though his response was an immediate cry for deliverance from the only One who could offer it, he still publically fell short in the greatest way possible.

It is common for people focus on this part of the narrative- the great lesson learned from doubting in times of trouble: Peter flailing when only he took his eyes off Jesus. And it is a message well- learned and remembered. However, they tend to forget the other half of this important story.

Behind him stood eleven other men who never even bothered to leave the boat.

* * *

_24 But the boat was now in the middle of the sea, tossed by the waves, for the wind was contrary. 25 Now in the fourth watch of the night Jesus went to them, walking on the sea. 26 And when the disciples saw Him walking on the sea, they were troubled, saying, "It is a ghost!" And they cried out for fear. 27 But immediately Jesus spoke unto them, saying, "Be of good cheer! It is I; do not be afraid." 28 And Peter answered Him and said, "Lord, if it is You, command me to come to You on the water." 29 And He said, "Come." And when Peter had come down out of the boat, he walked on the water, to go to Jesus. 30 But when he saw that the wind was boisterous, he was afraid; and beginning to sink, he cried, saying, "Lord, save me!" 31 And immediately Jesus stretched out His hand and caught him, and said to him, "O you of little faith, why did you doubt?" 32 And when they got into the boat, the wind ceased. 33 Then those that were in the boat came and worshipped Him, saying, "Truly, you are the Son of God." Matthew 14:24-33_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All scriptures taken from New King James Version Bible. I do not own any of the quoted lines. No profit is made from this work. No infringement intended.**


End file.
